Confesandome
by lauritachan
Summary: Hiro recuerda todo lo que paso con Tadashi antes de su muerte... Lo se, es un resumen muy corto


Justo fue hace una semana, ¿lo recuerdas? Aun no lo he podido olvidar, fue ese dia en que sali de casa en medio de la noche y me introduje a una pelea de robots clandestina; se que a ti no te agrada pero quería probar mi suerte… y vaya que me fue bien.

¿Recuerdas que estuve a punto de ser noqueado por aquel hombre robusto? Je, me salvaste el pellejo, lo admito; aun no se como llegaste a tiempo pero lo hiciste… me subi a tu moto y te abrace por la espalda para escapar en medio de la noche, aun recuerdo aquello y es inútil el ocultar mi sonrisa… tu cabello alborotado por el viento y la fría sensación de la noche, la luna alumbrando nuestro camino en medio de esas calles solitarias; recuerdo que me regañaste y yo trate de justificar mi desobediencia mostrándote el fajo de billetes que consegui aquella noche.

¿Recuerdas a donde fuimos después de eso? Me llevaste contigo a la universidad a base de engaños, siempre me persuadias para que entrase y estuviese contigo sin embargo siempre desechaba la idea, ¿recuerdas a tus amigos? Como olvidarlos, después del incidente se volvieron unidos a mi…

¿Recuerdas aquella vez? Trabajaba para mi demostración, estábamos ambos en casa y eran altas horas de la noche… ¿Recuerdas como comenzó todo? Simplemente intentabas calmarme después de una pequeña rabieta al no lograr la perfeccion en mi prototipo; ¿recuerdas que estaba tan alterado que nada podía tranquilizarme? Yo si, en ese momento mi cara debio haber estado ardiendo como una olla en la estufa, sin embargo tus acciones tiñieron aun mas mi rostro de ese carmín intenso y desvanecieron mi frustración… ¿Recuerdas aquel suave roce? Fue el primero de muchos otros que me propiciaste los días posteriores a aquella madrugada.

¿Recuerdas aquel sábado? Nuestra tia se quedo hasta tarde atendiendo clientes en la pequeña cafetería de la familia, teníamos toda la casa para nosotros… ¿Recuerdas esa tarde? Intentabas distraerme del proyecto de entrada pero seguía pegado al escritorio revisando los planos una y otra vez buscando posibles fallas para tratar de solucionarlas.  
¿Recuerdas esas sensaciones que me provocabas cuando respirabas cerca de mi cuello? Me ponías nervioso y mi rostro se teñia de rojo… Sin previo aviso voleaste mi silla y me tomaste de los tobillos, jalándome hacia ti ¿Recuerdas como quedamos después? Yo estaba sentado sobre tus piernas y tu recostado en el colchón de mi cama… ¿Recuerdas aquella expresión en tu rostro? Siento mis mejillas arder de solo recordar lo que paso unos días mas tarde…

¿Recuerdas esa noche? Era muy tarde y tu recién volvías de la universidad… Estabas tan cansado que terminaste recostado en mi cama… ¿Recuerdas lo que paso después? Te desperté poco tiempo después de que te quedaste dormido, te habias preocupado por los sonidos que emitia entre sueños… No solo te diste cuenta de que estabas del lado de mi habitación sino de lo que realmente sucedia aun entre la oscuridad… Ahí fue donde me tomaste y me volviste tuyo, me despertaste entre caricias y besos; no objete ya que realmente lo deseaba…

¿Recuerdas los sonidos que de mis labios escapaban? Era bastante vergonzoso para mi sin embargo a ti te encantaba… ¿Recuerdas la calidez de mi piel mientras me hacias el amor? Yo recuerdo tu agarre fuerte mientras me entregabas todo y yo te correspondia de igual forma… ¿Recuerdas aquella sensación cuando llegamos a tocar el cielo? ¿Recuerdas mis lagrimas de placer y mi confesión dicha entre gemidos? Yo recuerdo la tuya… jamas me sentí tan dichoso y apacible pero al mismo tiempo intranquilo y ansioso…

¿Recuerdas ese viernes por la noche? Iba a ser muy especial para ambos, ese dia entraría a la universidad… ¿Recuerdas mi expocision? Fue un desastre y sin embargo nunca dejaste de apoyarme a pesar de todo… ¿Recuerdas que todo mejoro en cuanto sonreíste? Esa expresión de tu rostro fue lo que me hizo seguir y dar mi mejor esfuerzo… Después lo que mas ansiábamos fue dicho por uno de los mejores profesores del país…

¿Recuerdas esa bienvenida calida que me diste esa noche? Me contenia de la emoción, no quería preocuparte por si alguna lagrima se asomaba por mis orbes… Tomaste mi rostro y lo acercaste a tus labios… sin embargo un sonido ensordecedor se escucho tras de nosotros…

¿Recuerdas como ambos corrimos para ver lo que ocurria? Tenia un mal presentimiento, sabia que debíamos alejarnos de ahí pero tu querias saber si podias ser de ayuda.  
¿Recuerdas cuando nos separamos? Querias entrar y ayudar a quien estuviese en peligro y yo intente detenerte… ¿Recuerdas mi preocupación? Tu corazón noble veía una elección difícil, prometiste volver, te vi correr dentro del edificio, desapareciendo entre el fuego que se alzaba… Dude pero quise adentrarme y salvarte… pero fue demasiado tarde, en cuanto me acerque una onda expansiva provocada por una explosión me lanzo lejos…

¿Recuerdas a baymax? El era tu proyecto de entrada, tu mayor orgullo y logro, bueno… no sabia que había terminado en tu lado de la habitación, se presento amablemente conmigo pero yo le rechace, lo que menos quería era que intentara ayudarme, después de todo ya no soy un niño… Sin embargo el escaneo que me hizo en ese instante y los resultados que arrojo hizo que quisiera matarlo, lo que menos quería era que alguien se enterase, yo ya lo sabia y no necesitaba a una niñera para encargarme de ese asunto… Pero lo programaste tan bien que ahora me sigue a todas partes…

¿Recuerdas ese momento antes de separarnos? Iba a decirtelo... me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, tal vez si lo hubieras sabido... estarias aun con nosotros, a pesar de solo tener unos cuantos meses... ya se hace notable... je, no me imagino la reaccion en tu rostro al saber que tu hermano menor tendra a tu bebé...

-Es hora de irnos- una suave voz robotica me habla, ayudandome a levantarme, fijo mi vista por ultima vez a la tumba que tiene tu nombre y dejo caer algunas lagrimas de dolor, froto suavemente mi vientre ahora ligeramente abultado

-Tadashi... realmente te extraño...-


End file.
